The invention relates to a drawbar.
A drawbar is a hitch apparatus which is especially used in agricultural tractor vehicles. A drawbar is often used for hitching simple agricultural trailers by means of a so-called bottom hitch. The drawbar comprises a longitudinal support, which is arranged in a horizontally pivotably manner on the rear of the agricultural tractor vehicle. An attachment is usually fixed to the longitudinal support, which forms a drawbar eye receiver together with the longitudinal support, wherein a drawbar of the trailer can pivotably be fastened by means of a coupling pin in the drawbar eye receiver. A part of the weight of the trailer conventionally rests through the drawbar eye on the longitudinal support of the drawbar.
In order to optimally utilize the often limited space at the rear of the vehicle, the attachment can also be arranged beneath the longitudinal support, as a result of which a part of the weight of the trailer rests via the drawbar eye on the attachment.
It is disadvantageous that the connection between attachment and longitudinal support can thus be broken, which leads to a sudden disconnection of the load. Such an uncontrolled disconnection of the load represents a considerable hazard.